I am Finally Home
by DaddysGirl4
Summary: My real name is Elena Patricia Ferrari, but you know me as Isabella Swan. i am goin back home to Italy to be with my family, friends and boyfriend.Read the story to find out what its about. No cannon pairs. Read and review. I don't own anything! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

I am Finally Home

Prologue:

Heyy guys, I am Elena Patricia Ferrari, daughter of Marissa and Leo Ferrari, but you know me as Isabella Marie Swan. You think that Charlie and Renee are because I had to move away from Italy because I got in a big fight with some people. So, my parents forced me to leave my boyfriend, Dante, and all of my friends and come to live with my Uncle Charlie. But there is something you should know, my grandfather is Felix of the Volturi, so my friends and family are protected in the vampire world. So, obviously I knew that the Cullens were vampires that my "Great Grandfather", Marcus, wanted me to watch over. The only way I could do that was to get close to one of them so I pretended to love Edward and think of Dante when we would kiss. When he wanted to took me out to the forest, I was the one to break up with him.

_Flashback_

_ Edward hasn't been in school for the last few days, since my birthday incident and I am happy. My father called the other day and told me that I can come back home, since my Grandfather has taken care of the problem, which I am greatful for. But I feel guilty because I feel like i have been cheating on Dante. :(_

_ So, I texted Edward on my iPhone and told him to come to my house because we gotta talk. He was over in the next ten minutes, so I wrote Uncle Charle a note and told him that I was gonna break up with Edward in the woods by the house. _

_ I pulled Edward to the woods, far enough away from my house. When we were far enough, I began to talk to Edward._

_I said, "I am sorry, but I never loved you and my only love is back home in Italy," he started dry sobbing and I didn't care. Then he became really angry and looked like a true evil vampire. He lunged for me, but when I saw the flash of fiery red hair of Victoria I knew I was safe because she is my guard sent by the Volturi. Along with Laurant and James, who are coming right now. James wasn't really killed in the fire or by Jasper because Jasper knew who I was and was apart of my guard, too, and his mate is really Jane. Also, he wasn't trying to attack me, he was trying to come to make sure I was okay and to protect me on my birthday. That is why he was snapping so angrily because Edward threw me into the plates. _

_ End of Flashback_

So, when that was done I hugged Jasper, James, Laurant and Victoria. They were all making sure i was okay and when they saw I was, I went home to pack my bags. By midnight, I was done packing and ready to go to the airport. Grandpa Felix and Great Grandad Marcus were sending the private Volturi plane to pick all of us up. Once I was done, all of the Cullens came into the house and were telling me not to go to the Volturi. I told them that I was going back home to my family, friends and boyfriend back in Italy. They looked upset so I made my guards make them leave. When they left, I wrote a letter to Charlie saying I was tthankful for his hospitality and that I was going back home to Italy. I put it on the kitchen table by a bunch of cooked food and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Finally Home

Chapter 1

Elena/ Bella (POV)

Once I left the house, I loaded my bags into my royal blue lexus isf and began to drive to Jake's. When I got there I saw guys coming out of the woods with their shirts off and in cut-off shorts. I went up to Jakes door and knocked. When I saw him, I was shocked to see him have grown and get big muscles. I told Jake to come outside and talk to me. So he came with me towards the woods but we didnt go in.

I started by saying, "I am going back home to Italy where I belong."

He said, "But Bells, I love you, you can't leave me and I thought you lived in Phoenix, Arizona."

I replied, "I don't love you that way, but I I belong in Italy. My real parents are Marissa and Leo Ferrari, so Charlie is my uncle. I am sorry but I want to be with the ones I love."

Then he started to shake and then the four guys I saw came over to help. They took him out to the woods, so I whispered a goodbye and told Billy goodbye. After that, I went into my car and drove to the airport. Once I got there, I met up with my guards and they took me onto the plane.

Time skip

Once I got off the plane, I saw my daddy, mommy and boyfriend. I ran over to them and gave each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But, Dante turned his head to get a kiss on the lips. We all got in my parents SUV and drove to the house. It was different, they painted it white and made it look like a mansion, so the refurbished it while I was away. Once I got inside I was attacked by my best friends, Leah, Amanda, Alice and Nicole, in a huge group hug. Once I was let go, my teddy bear of a brother was just standing their waiting for a hug.

I screamed, "Teddy Bear, I missed you." I call him Teddy Bear because his real name is Theodore, but he hates that name so everyone calls him Teddy and I wanted to give him a special nickname.

So, he screamed, "Lena! I have missed you soo much. Come give me a big hug." So I ran up to him and gave him the best hug I could. Once I was done hugging everybody , I went over to Dante. I told him that we need to talk. So, we went upstairs to our room.

He said, "So whats up El, what do you need?" He looked really concerned and worried.

I told him, "You know I love you, but we need to talk about what happened in Forks. Please listen before you get really mad."

He said, "Babe, I love you too, soooo much, but now I'm worried. Just tell me and I promise I will listen to you the whole time."

So I said, "Babe, you know how the Volturi gave me that mission to look out for the Cullens," he nodded. "Well, the only way to talk to them was to get close to them, which wasn't hard because I was that stupid Edward-fuking-Cullen's stupid singer by blood. So he couldn't stay away long and thought I was his mate,"Danted looked extremely pissed at that. "He was like a stalker and I never told him anything, the only we did was peck, but I thought of you the whole time. So, after awhile I pretended to like him and there was an incident at the Cullens household for my birthday. I got a papercut and Jasper went to make sure I was alright and protect me, but all of the Cullens thought he was gonna attack me. So, after a few days I borke up with him and came home." Once I looked up I saw that Dante was extremely pissed and wouldn't talk. So I said, "Baby please, I love you, speak to me," about to cry.

Dante looked up and saw I was about to cry, so he came up to me. He said, "Baby El, I love you sooo much, but I am pissed about what happened at the Cullens and that you kissed him."

I replied, "Baby you know I love you, and when I would kiss gayward, Jasper would ask me if I was alright because he felt all of my guilt and sadness coming off of me. I felt like because I felt like I was cheating on you and that I missed you soo much. Please, please forgive me, I love you."

He said, "I love you, too and of course I forgive you. Once I see a damn Cullen I will get Demetri or felix to beat him up. Come here." So I went to him and he gave me a passionate kiss, which turned into a wonderful make out session.

Dante (POV)

Once she said all that happened I got so pissed at the f*****ing Cullens, that I would beat one of them up and I was kind of mad at Bella for kissing gayward. But after we talked about it, I forgave her and gave her a passionate kiss, which became a make out session. Once we were done I told her that I love her and missed her soooo much. She said the same thing at the same time.


	3. authors note

Author Note:

Sorry guys but I won't update til I get at least five reviews. And I havent had time to made another chapter. If you have any suggestions please say it. So I might wait til next week to add a chapter.

Sry I did this and i hate author note too, but oh well.

- Daddysgirl4995


	4. authors note 2

So guys but this is another authors note. If you want another chapter review the story so far. And thx crazytwilightbandkid for your review!

Couples:

(all human, but might be turned not sure yet)

Bella & Dante

Leah & Jake ( not the ppl from Twilight)

Amanda & Kyle

Nicole & Chris

Alice (not the Cullen one)& Austin

Volturi Family:

Felix & Hiedi

Marcus & Didyme ( wasn't killed by Aro. they are biogically siblings)

Aro & Sulpica

Ciaus & Athenadora

Jane & Jasper

Alec & Chelsea

Victoria & James

Reneta & Demetri

Laurant & Irina

Edward and Alice are going to be mates but seek revenge on Jasper and Elena (Bella) for messing up the plans. The other Cullens aready knew about Jasper and Bella, so they don't care but do keep in touch.


	5. Chapter 5

I am Finally Home

Chapter 2

_previously:_

_Once she said all that happened I got so pissed at the f*****ing Cullens, that I would beat one of them up and I was kind of mad at Bella for kissing gayward. But after we talked about it, I forgave her and gave her a passionate kiss, which became a make out session. Once we were done I told her that I love her and missed her soooo much. She said the same thing at the same time._

Present: Dante POV

For the rest of the day, El and I stayed in her bed just relaxing and kissing once in a while. That was until Teddy came in and told us that the their famiy was coming over. Which meant most of the Volturi are coming, except for the lower level guards because they don't really do much. All of the upper guards are like the siblings, except for Felix and Hiedi, who are mates and are the grandparents. Aro, Sulpicia, Ciaus and Aphrodite act like the aunts and uncles. Lastly, Marcus and Didyme, are like the great grandparents, but act like the regular parents when ours aren't around.

El has been so excited to see her Volturi family. She hasn't seen them in awhile and she missed them so much. She wasn't allowed to contact any of us while she was away, which I was extremely pissed about. I am thinking about proposing to her, but first I have to ask the Volturi leaders because they are etremely protective of her and then her father. I know he will want to throw me out of the house, but that won't happen because Felix and Hiedi treat me like the son they never will have. So, they won't allow it and Hiedi probaly already saw me ask El.

Elena/ Bella POV

OMG! I am soooo excited, I can't wait to see my Volturi family. I haven't talked to them since I was forced to go to Forks. Dam I hated the Cullen family, except for Rosalie because she wasn't a fake bitch, like all of the others. I have to tell her that Emmett is not her real mate but she will be so upset. Her real mate is William, who is on the Volturi lower guard but is going to get higher soon. Did I tell you that Dante has been acting wierd and anxious lately? Oh well, I will ask him later when we go on our date tonight. OMG, I am sooo exciited for today and tonight. Dante said it is going to be a surprise, but I wonder what it is.


	6. Chapter 3

I am Finally Home

Chapter 3

_Previously: OMG! I am soooo excited, I can't wait to see my Volturi family. I haven't talked to them since I was forced to go to Forks. Dam I hated the Cullen family, except for Rosalie because she wasn't a fake bitch, like all of the others. I have to tell her that Emmett is not her real mate but she will be so upset. Her real mate is William, who is on the Volturi lower guard but is going to get higher soon. Did I tell you that Dante has been acting weird and anxious lately? Oh well, I will ask him later when we go on our date tonight. OMG, I am sooo exciited for today and tonight. Dante said it is going to be a surprise, but I wonder what it is. _

Elena POV

My vampire family is going to arrive in ten minutes and I am so excited. Dante has to hold me down, so I will stop bouncing on his lap. But I also have this feeling that something bad is going to happen this week and I wonder what it is. Dante keeps on whispering sweet and loving things in my ear and keeps on kissing the tattoo I have on the back on my neck. It is a heart with his and my initials on it with Forever & Always at the bottom. It calms me down and then I kiss his right shoulder, where he has the same tattoo. We break apart when we hear someone clear there throat and turn around to see my whole family, including the Volturi.

We jump apart and Dante mumbles a sorry to the men because they are very protective of me. I attack them all with a big hug and kiss on the cheek for all of them. But when I got to Afton he turned his head, so I would kiss him on the lips. That got most of the men growling and Dante ready to attack him. I guess I forgot that Afton always has had a crush on me and believes that we are mates, even though Marcus tells him Dante and I are. So I slap Afton and tell him never to do it again. Of course, breaking my hand in the process and screaming out loud. When I scream, Dante runs over and checks my hand over. Meanwhile, Afton is being surrounded by every vampire here. I scream for them to stop but they don't listen to me. In a matter of seconds Afton had his arm off and I ran to him. I told everyone to back away and Dante looks like he is about to cry.

I told everyone to leave us three alone for a few minutes and to come back when I say to. They all left and I grabbed Dante's hand. That is when I began to speak to Afton.

"Afton I am sorry, but I am not your mate. You will find someone soon, I know it. But you have to stop this and if you don't my family will do something about it. You are supposed to be a guard and you are a very good one. I love Dante and would do anything for him," before I could say something, Dante butted in.

"As I would do anything for her. I know that you love her, but she is not your mate. Did you feel anything when you kissed? No, you didn't, but when we do there is always a spark. I am sorry for being selfish, but I she is my mate and I know you will have yours soon. Please stop this because of you don't then I will do something about it and it won't be pretty."

Afton said, "I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you both, Elena and Dante. I now know that we are not meant to be and I will move on. But how do you know that I will find my mate soon if I may ask?"

"Afton," but before I could say anything else my phone rang. So, I excused my self real quickly.

It was Angie, my one true friend, who went to Forks a week before me to see if it was safe for me to go.

The phone call. (**Elena **and_Angie)_

**Hey girl.**

_ Hi boo. Where are you at?_

**Oh, I forgot to tell you I went back to Italy because it's safe now.**

_Oh does that mean I can come back to? Ben has been getting on my f***ing nerves._ As you can see Ang isn't that sweet, but has been acting like it in Forks.

** Of course, I totally forgot about that. We will all come pick you up in Forks tomorrow, so start packing.**

_Alright, bye girl, Love ya and see you 2moro._

**Kay, and text me when you are done packing. Love you too and bye.**

When I hung up, Dante asked, "Love, who was that?" Omg, I forgot he was in here with us.

I told him it was Angie and he began jumping up and down. Since, Angie was his twin sister that none of the Volturi have met. I also told him that we are going to Forks to pick her up tomorrow with the whole Volturi. He asked if we had to bring Afton because we knew that they were perfect for each other, but we wanted to spend time with her before he took her. So I told him no and that we will just bring our guards and our friends, since Afton wasn't any of our guards. Then I told him to go get my daddy, since he was a doctor and my hand was broken.

When he left, I waited for my dad to come and fix my hand. He did and then my Volturi family came in. We talked until five and they left because I had to get ready for my date with Dante. I put on my new, navy blue cocktail dress and began to do my make up and hair. I curled my hair and put my bangs back with a black flower. When I was done, I put on my black high heels on. Once I was ready I walked to the stairs and saw that he was waiting right at the bottom with his jaw hanging open. My parents were on the side smiling and watching us. When I walked down the steps he pulled me to him and gave me a big kiss. I asked him where we were going and he told me it was a secret. We got into his new silver street racing car. Since he races once in a while, but doesn't do it a lot because he doesn't want me or anyone else to get hurt and if he gets hurt then I am. Once I got in, he put a blindfold over my eyes and made sure it didn't mess up my hair.

I could hear the waves crashing along the shore and knew that something good was going to happen. He helped me out of the car and brought me towards the water, I think. He took off the blindfold carefully and I looked around. It was the beach where we first met, had our first kiss and where we had fun at. There was a small picnic ready for us with candles. But when I looked around again I saw that there were white lights all around us and I gave him a very passionate kiss. It turned into a make out session, but then we stopped. We talked a while and then he said come with me. We walked into the forest, down a lighted up path and out to a beautiful clearing. In the middle was a gazebo with lights and roses all around it. We went into it and he got down who one knee.

He began by saying, "Elena Patricia Ferrari, I have loved you since the day I first saw you on that beach. I never knew how anybody loved someone extremely so, but now I do. When you left that first day, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I need to be with you. I will always protect you, even if it means to send you away somewhere, where I am not. I love you more than my own life or any of my family and I will always. I will cherish you and protect you with everything I have. Will you marry me?"

When he was done, I was in shock and nodded my head. But he didn't see it so I screamed, "Of course, I love you so freakin much and wouldn't know what I would do without you." At the end, he was spinning me around and saying thanks you in my ear, until we heard clapping. We saw our entire family come out and begin congratulating us while we were hugging and kissing each other.

Links:

her dress:.

her shoes:.com/tag/crossdresser

Dante's car:.

the beach:.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/assets/propimg/76/376/seabird_night_beach_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_YtRG7KcHiGOh2A1XP2YGscjKo84=&h=337&w=500&sz=41&hl=en&start=15&zoom=1&tbnid=ltQ6K5goCBw9yM:&tbnh=163&tbnw=206&ei=IpCgTeDlPIPLgQeOt-jZBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dromantic%2Bbeaches%2Bat%2Bnight%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D499%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C368&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=709&vpy=211&dur=2328&hovh=184&hovw=274&tx=184&ty=187&oei=GZCgTZOFNYvUgQfrhKnaBQ&page=2&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:15&biw=1024&bih=499

the gazebo:.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/memb5000/prop9313_&imgrefurl=.com/vacation-rentals/9313/&usg=_x6KeWwYUhvpc6GbtLmcrbTZiMXE=&h=449&w=599&sz=40&hl=en&start=2&zoom=1&tbnid=FKtOmih-8d2CkM:&tbnh=101&tbnw=135&ei=6I-gTfKtI4nqgQewr9DaBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dromantic%2Bgazebo%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D499%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1


	7. Chapter 4

I am Finally Home

_Previously_:

_He began by saying, "Elena Patricia Ferrari, I have loved you since the day I first saw you on that beach. I never knew how anybody loved someone extremely so, but now I do. When you left that first day, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I need to be with you. I will always protect you, even if it means to send you away somewhere, where I am not. I love you more than my own life or any of my family and I will always. I will cherish you and protect you with everything I have. Will you marry me?"_

_When he was done, I was in shock and nodded my head. But he didn't see it so I screamed, "Of course, I love you so freakin much and wouldn't know what I would do without you." At the end, he was spinning me around and saying thanks you in my ear, until we heard clapping. We saw our entire family come out and begin congratulating us while we were hugging and kissing each other._

Chapter 4

(BPOV)

We pulled apart when we heard clapping and a voice that has haunted me... Edward.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The little slut is getting married to her boy-toy, who will be leaving her soon. How could you do this to me, to us? I loved you with everything I had and now you go marry some man-whore. We cannot have that now can we?" Right when he said that about 5 newborns showed up with Alice leading them. The Volturi hissed at them and before anybody could do anything, I was in Edward's arms and Dante was in Alice's. Alice's teeth were a few inches away from is jugular and I could not think straight. I began sobbing and screaming for Dante.

"Please, Edward, Alice do not do this. If you want somebody then take me. Please do not byte him or kill him. I truly love him, but if you will let me, I will trade spots." Once I said that everybody started screaming. By the time I said that all of the newborns were ripped up, including Alice's mate. She roared and did something I never thought she would do. She bit Dante and charged at me.

As she charged, I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair that was long. She ran past me and threw Alice far away, while Edward went toward Dante. William, a vampire from the guard got to him first and threw Edward away. That was when I ran to Dante's side, but listened to Rosalie speaking to Alice.

Rosalie said, "How could you do that? You knew that they were going to have a family and you just took that chance away from her. I cannot believe you would do that to your own family. You saw she was going to have a beautiful little boy, but no you just had to do it. You ruin anyway, first our family, now my sisters life."

Alice replied, "The bitch had it coming. She doesn't deserve to have a child or a family. I did not ruin ruin our family either. It was all that sluts fault that our family broke apart. Anyway it's to late, she's pregnant."

Before Rosalie could say anything I said, "Then why the hell did you just change my fiance if I am pregnant with his baby. I cannot believe you would do such a thing. I hate you and I am glad that I have Rose and Jasper as a apart of my family."

Alice said, "You know what bitch, I am sick of you. You can never be a good mother and I will make sure that child inside you dies." That was when she lunged at me.

**Author Note: Hey guys, review when you read this. Don't forget that this is my first fanfiction story. I am writing the 5th chapter soon and may update tomorrow.**


	8. authors note 3

Author's Note

Hey guys,

I am sorry that I have not updated, but I have been very busy with school work and parties. Anyway, if you want me to update this story anytime soon, you can send me a message or review this. I want at least five reviews or I will not update unless I am super bored.

Thanks

Daddysgirl4


	9. Real Chapter 5

I am Finally Home

Previously:

_Before Rosalie could say anything I said, "Then why the hell did you just change my fiance if I am pregnant with his baby. I cannot believe you would do such a thing. I hate you and I am glad that I have Rose and Jasper as a apart of my family." _

_ Alice said, "You know what bitch, I am sick of you. You can never be a good mother and I will make sure that child inside you dies." That was when she lunged at me. _

Chapter 5

Dante's POV

I always knew that Edward and Alice would try to do something like this. I can't stand these idiots,they ruin everything. Why did they have to come on the night I was going to propose? Ugh these stupid vampires.

As Alice was holding me, I was struggling to get back to my girl. Elena was sobbing and I wanted to go to her and comfort her. I can't believe this dumb b**** would try something. She knows the Volturi will kill her right away. While Bella was screaming, I felt the grip on my neck tighten and began to lose consciousness. As black clouds began to form in my sight, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I felt my body drop to the ground and heard Elena run over to me. But was stopped by someone. I know I could not scream because I knew that would make my El feel bad. As I was writhing in pain, heard Alice talking. I swear I heard her say that my girl was pregnant. That was the last thing I heard when was brought into unconsciousness.

Elena's POV

Once Alice said that I saw a flash a brown pixie hair throw me. The next the I knew I was being lifted in a tree and I was being choked. I could not breathe but then drew a breath of relief when I saw Rose come from behind her. Rose flung Alice off and Jasper came over to check me over. I put a hand to my stomach and walked over to Dante's body. As I was walking, I heard screeching, ripping and fire being lit. I smelt Alice's burning body and I was thankful that she could not hurt us anymore. Then I saw Edward being ripped apart and thrown in. I was beginning to worry about Dante because he has not moved a muscle since Alice bit him. While I was worrying I did not hear anybody come from behind me. Once I turned I saw Felix and ran into is arms. I was sobbing and he was whispering words of comfort into my ears. The only thing I wanted to hear was that my Dante was alright. Heidi seemed to know what I was thinking because she told me that he was turning into a vampire and will be fine. I can't believe he b**** would do this I wanted to have babies before either of us were changed, but at least I am pregnant now. I hope that Dante has no blood lust once he wakes up.

Three Days later

I have been sitting next to Dante the whole time. The only time I let go of his end is when I have to eat, urinate or get morning sickness. As I was sitting here, I asked Dante to get up soon. The next minute, shocked me the most because he snapped his eyes open and whispered, "Bella, Are you really pregnant?"


	10. authors note 4

Hey Guys,

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a month, but I have been really stressed out wit school. I am under a lot of pressure. I also have a writers block right now, so if u have any ideas, message me. But I probably wont update for a while unless I have free time.

Sorry,

Daddysgirl4995


	11. Chapter 6

I am Finally Home

_Previously_

_ I have been sitting next to Dante the whole time. The only time I let go of his end is when I have to eat, urinate or get morning sickness. As I was sitting here, I asked Dante to get up soon. The next minute, shocked me the most because he snapped his eyes open and whispered, "Bella, Are you really pregnant?" _

Chapter 6

Dante's POV

Did I just hear that my girl was pregnant? I hope so, but I don't want her and the baby to suffer while I am changing and going to be a vampire. I hope the family burnt those f****** Cullens alive for what they are doing to my family and I. Ugh I feel like I am being burnt alive. It feels like the fire is consuming every part of my body. I hope this is over soon. I could feel Bella holding my hand the whole time unless she had to take care of her human needs. I hear her whispering sweet and comforting words to me. I can't scream for her because it will only hurt her. The next minute I start feeling the fire ease throughout my body and my heart start beating erratically. The next moment I look into the chocolate eyes of my love.

I asked, "Bella, Are you really pregnant?" She was in so much shock all she do was nod with her beautiful big eyes filling up with tears. The next thing I know I was in El's arms with her sobbing and me dry sobbing. I am so happy that my love is pregnant but this might be our only chance to have a baby.

My girl suddenly asked, "Why? Do you not want it?"

I said, "Of course, I want him or her. I am so happy right now. I love you so much baby and you are my life. This baby will be my life too. You are not getting away from me that easily."

El said, "Oh I love you, too. I thought you didn't want a baby right away and before we got married. I though newborns were supposed to be crazy with bloodlust. Maybe that is your power. Anyway lets get you to the thrown room."

While we were walking we passed Jasper. He apologized for letting his ex-wife change me. I told him it was alright and that we would talk later. I couldn't help but stare at El the whole time. She was absolutely beautiful and had a baby little baby bump with a glow. I wish we were having twins. As we entered the thrown room the elite female guards attacked me in hugs and kisses while we walked towards Aro. He said that I needed to feed and when I thought about it I felt a little burn in the back of my throat. Demetri, Jasper and Felix took me out to the city to hunt the criminals. That was the new thing, ever since Elaine and I entered the Volturi family they have been hunting the criminals or would go to blood banks. I could hear the screaming of two girls and four men laughing manically at them. The girls had cuts, bruises and blood all over them with their clothing removed. You could tell that these sick a******* had raped these poor girls. Demetri, Jasper and Felix took the girls away while I killed the guys. Once we were done we ran into the castle. I ran to Lena right away and just held her. My hands were on her belly and I was on my knees. I began talking to our baby and kissing the bump. I told it that I loved it's momma and him/ her. Then I brought Lena to bed and she fell asleep, man I wish I could sleep next to her. Next thing I knew I was falling a asleep.


	12. SORRY!

Heey ya'll,

I'm sorry but this story is going up for adoption :( I am not going to go on fanfiction starting september. My mom enrolled me in all honors courses that will put a lot of pressure on me. So now this story is up for adoption... sorry ya'll. If you want this review this it/


	13. Promise

Authors note

Heey everybody,

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I just got a new laptop so I can write whenever I want. I will probably do another chapter this weekend since I don't have to worry about my grades for the week. I promise I will update again sometime soon. If anyone has any suggestions I will gladly put them to consideration. You can review or message me

Thanks ya'll,

Daddysgirl4


	14. Chapter 7

I am Finally Home: Chapter 7

_Previously: While we were walking we passed Jasper. He apologized for letting his ex-wife change me. I told him it was alright and that we would talk later. I couldn't help but stare at El the whole time. She was absolutely beautiful and had a baby little baby bump with a glow. I wish we were having twins. As we entered the thrown room the elite female guards attacked me in hugs and kisses while we walked towards Aro. He said that I needed to feed and when I thought about it I felt a little burn in the back of my throat. Demetri, Jasper and Felix took me out to the city to hunt the criminals. That was the new thing; ever since Elaine and I entered the Volturi family they have been hunting the criminals or would go to blood banks. I could hear the screaming of two girls and four men laughing manically at them. The girls had cuts, bruises and blood all over them with their clothing removed. You could tell that these sick a******* had raped these poor girls. Demetri, Jasper and Felix took the girls away while I killed the guys. Once we were done we ran into the castle. I ran to Lena right away and just held her. My hands were on her belly and I was on my knees. I began talking to our baby and kissing the bump. I told it that I loved its momma and him/ her. Then I brought Lena to bed and she fell asleep, man I wish I could sleep next to her. Next thing I knew I was falling asleep._

Elena POV

I was waking up confused and asking myself where was, what was going on, and who had their arms around me? The arms were cold, strong, and hard-skinned, which meant a vampire. I thought about the past events that have happened recently and realized that Dante is the one holding me in his arms. I can still not gather the fact he is a vampire. The baby in my belly will be our only child, so I hope I am having twins. The thought brings a smile to my face, which Dante can feel since my face is against his chest. He chuckles lowly, god I love his laugh, and asks "Why the smile, baby?" I reply with "Oh nothing babe, just thinking."

As I turn in Dante's arms I give him a sweet, but passionate peck on the lips, which turns into a hot make out. He has one hand on my belly and other his hand on the base of my back with his arm wrapped around me. After about a minute or two I pull away needing to breathe and make sure his blood lust is under control. Even though I know he would never harm me or our baby/ babies. I stare into his bright red eyes with flecks of blue (his original eye color) in them. I blink and gasp in surprise and shock, which makes him begin to freak out. After he asks about why I feel the way I do. After he asked this, I began to ponder whether or not he has a power similar to Jasper's but on a different level of empathy. I told him about his eyes and my idea on his powers.

After I explained everything to D, I asked him what it was like watching me sleep. He got a confused look on his face and had a blank look. The next thing he said shocked me the most and made me call my vampire family into the room. Dante told me he had fallen asleep right after I did and when I asked him how. He said I just wished for it to hdnpen, but I did not know it actually would.

As our family came into our room, Dante and I were talking about the previous events. After Demetri coughed to get us to look at them and start explaining everything we began. Dante told them about how he knew how I was feeling, how he fell asleep after me, and how he wished that to happen. Great Grandpa Marcus began explaining what is going on.

Marcus told everyone, me and Dante, that Dante has the power to wish stuff and it will happen. He then asked Dante if he has wished for anything else other than to sleep next to me. Dante nodded and whispered a yes so lowly that I could barely hear. He said he wished I was having twins, which I was ecstatic about because that means we will have two children before I am turned. He also wished to be able to be able to be around me and my family without any bloodlust and to be able to keep his blue eyes. I am happy I do not have to worry about his blood lust and I love staring into his blue eyes even though they have little flecks of red in them… It looks pretty cool. As Marcus was explaining everything Dante had one arm around my waist with the other hand on my belly. Daddy called Carlisle who is going to come to Italy next week. He will be the one to make sure our babies are okay.

Author's Note: Little do they know he has more than one power… You will find out more later… Sorry about not posting in a while and breaking my promise, my sister has been in the hospital a lot recently. Hope ya'll can forgive me. I may be posting more stuff on the weekends if I have enough thoughts on how the story should go. If you have any suggestions message me or reviews, which are appreciated. Sorry this chapter is gonna be short.

Dante's POV

After Marcus told El and I that we were probably going to have twins, I was extremely ecstatic. My powers were going to be great to use for when the babies come around. After everybody leaves, I have got to talk to my El about everything that has been going on. Once Marcus is done talking, I ask everybody to leave for a few minutes.

After everybody leaves, I take El into my arms and whisper, "I love you, baby girl." She replies, "I love you, too sweetie," and follows with a kiss. Then I ask her, "Do you still want to marry me?" She says, "Honey, nothing can change my mind, you are the one for me and I will love you always and forever. You may be a vampire now, but I am definitely going to be changed by you after I have these babies," she says entangling our hands and placing them over her belly. I swear I felt a kick or two. My face must have looked shocked because El started giggling like crazy. I say, "Oh baby you like that. Come here." She tries running away, but I grab her hips, place her on the bed and begin tickling her. I had to stop when she said, "Stop, I got to pee and I'm not doing it in our bed." I let her go with kiss and said you better come back soon.

After she was done peeing she came back onto the bed and cuddled up to me. She said, "Baby, I going to go get a shower, want to join?" I do not answer her I just pick her up bridal style and take her to our shower. She is squealing and giggling the whole way.

*skip lemons*

When we got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and gave El two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body. After I am dry, I put on a pair of sweatpants without a shirt. I look over to see El in a pair of black short, stretchy shorts with a midnight blue tank top. I love that color on her. She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I tell her to go sit at her vanity, get the brush and blow dryer ready. She did as I said and threw the towel into the hamper. I grabbed the brush and started brushing out her knots. I love her hair, if you blow dry it, it will come out straight. As I was blow drying it, she smiled up at me, which made me give her a kiss on her forehead. After we were done, she told me to be on a shirt because we were going to the throw room. I told her to put on a sundress because we have visitors there and they will not see her in that. As we are getting changed, Jasper and Jane walk in. They escort us to the thrown room and when the door opens, my love freezes in shock. I grin there staring like an idiot and cannot believe my eyes.


	15. Poll

Hey guys,

I am really sorry for not updating in what feels like forever. But my sister has been having more health issues than my family can get through. The fate of this story is in your hands. Check out my poll and you can decide what I should do with it. If you choose update I should be able to get the next chapter done soon. The poll will last till Saturday morning.

Bye ya'll


End file.
